clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Card-Jitsu Saga
The Card-Jitsu Saga is an in-game video series about Sensei's past with Tusk (his friend-turned-enemy), and how they began their training in Card-Jitsu. After you play matches and earn experience in Card-Jitsu Snow, a new Card-Jitsu Saga episode may be the reward. It can be viewed in the Ninja Progress interface. Plot The Card-Jitsu Saga follows the story of how a young Sensei, along with his friend Tusk, trained in the art of Card-Jitsu; as well as their falling out and Tusk becoming the Master of Snow. When Sensei was a young boy who had not yet learned Card-Jitsu, he used to play with Tusk. They swang and had snow ball fights and seemed to be good friends. One day, when Tusk made some snowballs, Sensei made a snow statue of the future dojo. Tusk seemed bitter at this, sensing Sensei would later become more involved in it. He became jealous and angry. Sensei and Tusk trained to master the elements together. They dreamed of standing side by side, leading and training an army of ninja penguins. He and Sensei were friends, but their relationship had a competitive side. Tusk could not master the delicate moves of Sensei. One day, they chose to have a battle on a snowy cliff, where the future Snow Dojo would be years later. Tusk instigated it by throwing a snowball at Sensei, who threw Tusk against a wall with snow. Tusk used his power to create an enormous snowball, displaying his true power over snow. He threw it at Sensei, but once it hit him Sensei sent it back. The force against the wall caused an avalanche, in which Tusk was buried and trapped in a cave in the side of a mountain. Sensei looked for him, but found only a piece of his tusk, departing sadly, and vowed to teach Card-Jitsu to penguins so they could use the elements wisely. Tusk presumed Sensei had left not caring for him, and turned bitter. He sadly sat buried in the snow, then began to dig himself out. For years, Tusk plotted, making the cave his lair. He made armor and a torn cape for himself to look intimidating, became the leader of the snowman army, obsessed with avenging his defeat. He vowed that he would master snow, and that he would get revenge. In May 2013, Tusk sent the 3 Snow Minions, Tank, Scrap and Sly to attack and take revenge on Sensei, but Sensei and the Ninjas withstood the attack, in the game Card-Jitsu Snow. As a final challenges, the ninjas had to stand up to Tusk in a battle that would determine the fate of the island. Tusk laughs evilly, saying that their Sensei had taught them well, but he has more power than all of them. Turning into a shadowy spirit, he disappears. Transcript Parts 1-7 are said by Sensei. Long, Long Ago Long long ago, when I was just a young boy, I had a friend named Tusk. We did everything together. Like a pair of chopsticks, we were always by each other's side. It was a bond of brotherhood, frozen in time. Training Begins Together, Tusk and I began our training in the art of Card-Jitsu. We learned how to control the unyielding flame, embrace the crashing wave, unball to the majestic snow flurry. But Tusk lacked discipline, and as our training intensified, our friendship... changed. Snow Match On a calm, clear day, Tusk and I agreed to practice snow together, in a sparring match. Just as I was taking position, Tusk landed his first strike. Counter Strike Regaining my focus, I countered with a cold blast. What I saw next sent a shiver down my spine. Blasted Back Possessing magnificent strength, my friend raised a HUGE mass of snow over his head. He released it towards me. I used all of my strength to stop its dragging force. Blasted backwards, Tusk smashed into the mountainside. The Earth Quivered The earth quivered, the ground cracked. Snow thundered down the mountain peak. A Broken Tusk Everything was buried. After weeks of searching for my friend, I discovered his broken Tusk. What had I done? I vowed to master the elements, and to teach others to respect their power! Tusk's Vow The last two parts are said by Tusk. I battled the snow, struggling to carve up through the icy layers. For years, I lived alone in the cold caves of the mountainside. Constructed my lair. I returned to learning the secrets of snow, and harnessed its power. I devoted my focus to one goal: I would master snow, I would take REVENGE! Tusk Defeated RAAAAARRRR! You have won this time. Your sensei has clearly trained you well. But I have more power than all of you penguins! I will get revenge! MWAHAAHAH! Gallery Sensei and tusk build in the snow.png Tusk and sensei.png Sensei and tusk swing.png Tusk and sensei swing 3.png Tusk and Sensei with ninja army.png Sensei harness fire.png Tusk masters Water.png Sensei and Tusk Master Snow.png Tusk Angry.png Sensei and Tusk Bow.png Sensei Pwns Tusk.png Sensei Fight Tusk.png Sensei Sad.png Tusk Ready to Crush Sensei.png Sensei Strikes Back.png Tusk Angry battle.png Tusk Scared.png Sensei Surprised.png Friends Run from Avalanche.png Sensei Stuck in Snow.png Sensei gasp.png Sensei Spots Broken Tusk.png Sensei Stare at Tusk.png Sensei Stares into Sky.png Tusk Pounding on Cave.png Sensei and nINJAS.png Ninjas vs Tusk.png Ninjas Battle with Tusk.png Tusk Evil.png Tusk Glowing Eyes.png Names in other languages Category:Videos Category:2013 Category:Card-Jitsu Snow